


I cię całą zje

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, inspirowane "Pamiętną Nocą", słodkie jak elfy w miodzie, zabawy w odgrywanie roli
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesarzowa Cirilla trenuje szermierkę z Rosą van Attre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cię całą zje

_... bo wiedźmak dzielny, nieustraszony,_  
_błyszczącym złotem opłacony_  
_ręce ci odrąbie, głowę,_  
_rozetnie mieczem na połowę_  
_i cię całą zje, całą zje..._

Piosenka wampirów wyższych, znana powszechnie jako "Kołysanka niedoli", autor nieznany, w: A. Eivind "Wspólny świat. Antologia poezji et pieśni ras wszelakich"

_Pałac cesarski, miasto Nilfgaard, cesarstwo Nilfgaardu_

Rosa van Attre jest, pomimo całej swojej czasami irytującej naiwności i arogancji, całkiem drobrą towarzyszką. Jest lojalna, żywiołowa, pojętna i ładna. (To ostatnie nie jest ważne, ale zdecydowanie nie szkodzi.) Jest też jedną z niewielu osób na nilfgaardzkim dworze, które fechtują choćby prawie tak dobrze jak młoda cesarzowa, potrafią rzucić jej wyzwanie, od czasu do czasu rozbroić. Jak choćby i teraz.  
Ćwiczebny miecz upada na ziemię z brzękiem, Ciri odskakuje odruchowo, zatrzymując kilka kroków poza zasięgiem Rosy.  
\- Jestem bruxą z Nilfgaardu - ogłasza patetycznie Rosa. - Poddaj się, poki możesz, Wiedźminko.  
Zamilowanie Rosy do melodramatyzmu i dziecinnych zabaw w odgrywanie ról początkowo irytowało Ciri, ale teraz uważa je za rozbrajające.  
\- Chyba ci się śni - cedzi młoda cesarzowa i rzuca się do przodu, nurkuje pod szerokim, zamaszystym cięciem, turla się, by zaraz wstać za Rosą, z ćwiczebnym mieczem tamtej w ręce. Przykłada go do szyi Rosy.  
\- Mam cię, laleczko. A wiesz, co wiedźmini robią wampirom?  
Kiedy Rosa nie odpowiada, Ciri nachyla się jeszcze bliżej, przyciska drobne, kształtne piersi do pleców tamtej, przesuwa językiem po jej uchu.  
\- Zjadają je. Kawałeczek po kawałeczku.


End file.
